I Just Want You To Be Happy
by Resoan
Summary: Liechtenstein has gotten it into her head that getting Austria and Switzerland together will make them become friends again. Will they indeed become friends again? Austria/Switzerland, side Prussia/Hungary. Part 1 of 2.


This story has no particular time period or setting.

I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers. Austria (Roderich), Switzerland (Basch), Liechtenstein (Eva), Hungary (Elizabeta), & Prussia (Gilbert) The names in parentheses are the human names of the countries; the name for Liechtenstein is not official yet, but it is one of the few the author is toying with using. The name for Switzerland, Basch, also has variations (Vash, Bache), but I like this one best. Sorry if it confuses you, but I do use both in the story! Refer to the guide above if you find yourself confused!

This has not been beta-read. Any and all mistakes are my own, and I apologize ahead of time for them!

This will have a part two (that as of yet is not completed). Pairings: Austria/Switzerland (Main), Prussia/Hungary (Secondary)

Also, any and all reviews are highly appreciated and encouraged! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Opening Switzerland's door, Liechtenstein hesitated; she knew it wasn't her place to pry into his affairs, but her desire to see Switzerland happy far outweighed her embarrassment for asking probing questions. With a sharp intake of breath, Liechtenstein turned the doorknob; the room was dark, only a lamp giving Switzerland light, the blond in question currently scribbling away at a writing desk situated straight ahead of the door.

"Big brother," Liechtenstein peered around the door, her gaze unobtrusive but obviously desirous of Switzerland's attention. She knew how busy he stayed, especially with her presence there, but found herself seeking a conversation nonetheless.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Switzerland turned to her, his expression obviously tired despite how well he attempted to look alert.

"N-not really, big brother. I was just wondering…what happened between you and Mr. Austria?" Eva's question was quietly and politely phrased, her cheeks turning a crimson color though Basch hardly noticed.

"That…is a difficult question to answer, Eva," Basch sighed, the blond standing and running a few fingers idly through his hair.

"But he was your friend, wasn't he?" Eva pressed for more details, Basch's startled expression enough to make Eva feel self-conscious.

"Why are you asking these questions, Eva? Did he say something to you?" Basch then inquired, Eva hurriedly shaking her head to his question. Even if Austria had said something, Eva would never admit that to Basch.

"Big brother was happy when he was still around, and I just thought maybe if you two were friends again, you wouldn't be so lonely," Eva explained, her voice stuttering a few times and earning a small smile from Basch.

"I'm not lonely, Eva. I have you now, don't I?" Basch approached with a benign smile, the man pressing a small, chaste kiss to her forehead. "Now run off to bed. It's getting late, you know," Basch smiled once again, gesturing for her to get going. Eva pouted, but did not force the issue. She traipsed back to her room, the young girl's mind whirling and planning into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

"Oh! Miss Eva, what are you doing here?" Hungary had answered the door to Austria's house, the younger blonde looking up into Hungary's face with a timid smile.

"Is Mr. Austria here?" Eva asked, her resolve never wavering despite how her voice sounded. Elizabeta blinked once at the odd question, but ushered Eva into the house a moment later.

"He's playing the piano at the moment, Miss Eva; is there some specific reason you want to see him?" Elizabeta then queried, Eva shifting her feet for a moment before responding.

"Elizabeta, you know of Roderich and Basch's old friendship, right? I just thought if they were friends again they'd be happier," Eva admitted, her intention for happiness more for Basch than Roderich but there nonetheless. Elizabeta's eyes widened at the information, her lips twisting into a small smile mere moments later.

"Your heart's in the right place, Eva," Elizabeta put an arm around Eva's shoulders, her fondness for Roderich not dissimilar to that of Eva's for Basch. "I don't see why you shouldn't talk to him, but I'm not sure he'll listen. He and Basch can be rather stubborn," Elizabeta chuckled a few times, her smile still intact.

"Thank you, Elizabeta," Eva smiled sincerely at the brunette before clopping down the corridor towards the parlor: the source of the wonderful piano music that permeated the air.

* * *

Roderich felt most at home whilst playing the piano; it calmed his nerves, settled any internal dilemmas, and even served to lift the spirits of those working or living in his house at the time. Sunlight streamed into the room from an open window, lace curtains pulled to the side so more of the light would spill into the otherwise dark parlor.

"Um…excuse me?" a subdued, childish voice shattered Roderich's concentration, the brunet turning to the blonde with something of an irritated expression.

"Oh…I remember you now. You were with Basch that one day at the market. Eva, isn't it?" Roderich stood with a flourish, giving the lady a short bow as a polite courtesy. "Now, if you don't mind, might I ask why you're here? I can't imagine Basch to be altogether happy about your visit," Roderich easily cut to the chase, Eva's mouth opening and closing as though she were unable to get a word in edgewise.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering something," Eva paused, Roderich's arms crossing over his chest as he waited with some semblance of patience. "You see, I asked Basch about your friendship, and he wouldn't answer. I was hoping there was still a way you two could be friends again," Eva confessed, her eyes on the ground throughout the entire speech before lifting and holding Roderich's gaze.

If it weren't so completely laughable, Roderich might have believed that Basch had sent the girl in an effort to become friends again; though, by the determined look in Eva's green eyes, she was dead-set on their renewed friendship. As it stood, however, Roderich was more than willing to see Basch again; the problem, therein, was Basch's willingness to the plan. "Have you spoken with Basch about this? I don't imagine he would look too kindly on me were I to such abruptly arrive on his doorstep," Roderich wondered if the girl had thought this all the way through, and waited for an answer.

"No, I haven't talked to him about it," Eva admitted a bit sheepishly, Roderich internally making a grunt due to his lack of surprise. Roderich waited for her to continue, though Eva couldn't think of much else to say; Roderich's probing look had nearly frozen her in place.

Sighing, Roderich raked a hand through his hair; "When did you want me to appear in this charade?" he then sighed again, Eva's expression altering to better appear as the sun.

"A week. I'll talk to Basch," Eva then turned on her heel with an excited smile, Elizabeta watching the girl as she went.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roderich groaned lowly, nimble fingers removing his glasses and pressuring the brim of his nose.

"That was very nice, Roderich," Elizabeta smiled, the brunet nodding a few times before placing his glasses back on his nose.

"You will be all right by yourself, won't you?" Roderich then turned the question to Elizabeta, the brunette stifling her blush and nodding as Roderich passed her into the corridor. Elizabeta merely watched his back as he ascended the staircase to the second level, the brunette sighing once before turning away.

* * *

"He's WHAT? Are you sure he didn't muscle you into this?" Basch exclaimed, Eva assuring her brother that Roderich, indeed, did not. "But _why_ is he coming?" Basch then asked, Eva merely smiling prettily in response.

"Aren't you excited, brother? You haven't really gotten to talk with him in so long," Eva reminded Basch. "And besides, you don't _really_ wish he weren't coming, do you?" Eva's lips pulled into another pout, Basch sighing before shaking his head. A little more warning would have been nice, but Basch could see this was just a sweet gesture on Eva's part. He could endure Roderich for Eva.

* * *

Roderich arrived promptly, Basch more than a little harried since he had seen neither hide nor hair of Eva since the previous evening. "Your charge is quite impetuous; I hope you know that, Basch," Roderich pushed back his glasses, the blond stepping aside so the brunet could enter.

"She has a big heart, Roderich. She just wants us to be friends again. Would you begrudge her that?" Basch's tone was polite, though obviously forced.

"Keep in mind she came to me before speaking to you," Roderich's words were cruel and unusually biting, but Basch bit back his retort and closed the door instead.

* * *

"Do you truly think this will work, Eva?" Elizabeta sat across from Eva, the blonde pursing her lips briefly before nodding.

"Why do you think it will fail, Elizabeta?" Eva was curious, the brunette releasing a small sigh before leaning back into her chair.

" 'Cause they're both stupid and clearly not as amazing as I am," Prussia rudely interrupted, Elizabeta scowling before getting to her feet, her hand clutching for a frying pan as though expecting it to materialize.

"I thought I told you to leave, Gilbert," Elizabeta was clearly vexed by the man's presence, Eva bashfully remaining seated and allowing Elizabeta to deal with him.

"Yeah, well, I figured with Roderich gone you could use the company," Gilbert answered with a smirk, the red-eyed man taking a seat and propping his feet onto the table.

"You are remarkably rude," Elizabeta chided before shoving his feet down, Gilbert scowling in her general direction.

* * *

Roderich had arrived at Basch's home around midday, and the tense air and silence between the two had only soured their relations all the more as the day progressed. Both could say with equanimity how relieved they were that it was nearing nighttime and they could both ignore the other for a while.

"Dinner's ready," Basch informed Roderich, the sunset providing quite the atmosphere as the two sat and began to eat. "It probably isn't what you're used to, since you always eat so expensively," Basch verbally jabbed, Roderich's jaw flexing once though he deigned to reply.

"I seem to recall a time when you would have admonished me for using such language at the dinner table. I am sorry to hear your manners have degraded so terribly," Roderich replied every bit as scathingly.

Basch looked up from his spoon, narrowed green eyes meeting violet ones. Looking away swiftly, Basch stood without so much as a word and rounded the table; " As much as Eva expects me to be a good host, I can't stand having you here." Basch's voice had a hint of finality tinged into it, Roderich wiping his mouth on a handkerchief before replying.

"Basch, sit," Roderich gestured to the emptied chair across the table, the blond clearly unhappy by the command but taking his seat nonetheless. "Eva has decided that the revitalizing of our friendship will create more happiness for you; now tell me: is that true, or is she simply too ignorant of our divisive differences?" Roderich asked flatly, his elbows on the top of the table holding up his chin despite the impolite significance.

Basch had little been expecting such a straightforward question, from Roderich no less; the blond sat silent for a few minutes, the ticking of an antiquated grandfather clock the only audible sound in the room. "We were once close friends, Roderich. Very close," Basch sighed, looking away for a moment. "We've both changed very much over time," Basch continued, Roderich standing in the interim.

"It is true; we are very different than we once were," Roderich gave him that much, the brunet looking down at Basch's face. "Despite all of these superficial differences, you still are very much a part of who I am, Basch," Roderich's grasped the side of Basch's face, the blond's eyes wide .

"What are you trying to say, Roderich?" Basch then found his own voice, his legs lifting seemingly of their own accord.

"You were always rather good at reading between the lines, Basch. Why don't you utilize that skill now?" Roderich murmured quietly, Basch's cheeks flushing despite himself.

"D-damn it! Roderich, this is not how I wanted this!" Basch attempted to push the brunet away; however, it seemed Roderich not one easily to be pushed away.

"Ah, but you did want this. You just said so yourself," Roderich pointed out with a quiet smirk, Basch swallowing briefly before Roderich's lips pressed against his own. The sensation was warm, foreign, but ultimately so naggingly familiar that Basch could little help but settle into the feeling.

Roderich's hand moved from the cheek it was cupping to wrap around Basch's waist, the blond hardly noticing except when cold fingertips prodded at the sliver of skin showing from the hem of Basch's shirt. Basch froze then, Roderich's exploratory hands worming further onto his bare skin and forcing a gasp from his lips: a gasp which Roderich easily used to his advantage.

Eyes opening and subsequently widening, Basch shoved Roderich away in that moment, the brunet regaining his balance after taking a couple steps backwards. The purple eyes that stared at Basch then were dark, his pupils hardly visible against the backdrop of his irises.

"I-it's been too long, Roderich. We can't go back," Basch told him, the blond fixing his clothes and giving Roderich a straight face.

The bespectacled man merely nodded once before turning on his heel and storming away from the room, his dinner all but forgotten. Basch felt some mass of painful feelings begin to take shape in his stomach, but the blond ignored it as best he could. Their romantic relationship ended long ago, and Basch wasn't going to drudge through old, painful memories and feelings just to be hurt yet again. He had already gone through the painful separation once, and he didn't relish going through it ever again.


End file.
